


the stars shine brightly for you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Goodbyes, Graduation, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Time Skip, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, i love them sm, my heart went kslghjs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: stars, they provided comfort for hinata, he felt at home with them (if he were a poet, he would mention that humans were said to be stardust, but he is not a poet nor does he care for stardust). saying goodbye is unnerving, but with the stars by his side it's a little bit easier.alternatively: hinata shouyou says goodbye eight times, but only leaves once.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	1. the training camp

The stars shone brightly against the deep blue of the late-night sky, glittering endlessly out in space. He laid upon the grassy hill, eyes fixated upon the shimmering expanse and something inside of him felt right - he felt at home. The stars twinkled and shifted around in the sky, dancing around to the turn of chirping cicadas and evening breezes. It was late, much too late for him to be up. He’d missed dinner that night, having skipped it to rest his bones upon this grassy hill, and by now it was probably past curfew. The grass was nice, cooling the skin that went uncovered by his clothing. His hands stayed intertwined upon his sternum and he found himself tracing the lines on his palms with his thumbs. 

He was alone beneath the stars, as he preferred to be in these stagnant nights. If he were a poet, he would write or think or say words and phrases that compared him to them (the stars, that is), but he was not a poet and he would do no such thing. He was a simple man (a boy, really) who simply wanted a night away. 

A star twinkled and he recalled something that Natsu had told him when they had stargazed together so long ago (she was older now, but so was he; he supposed they didn’t have time for it anymore). “When a star twinkles, that’s them winking!” She had exclaimed, pointing towards the sky. Hinata winked back at it. 

His eyes fluttered shut. The sound of the chirping cicadas filled his ears. A breeze rustled the leaves, and he could just barely make out the shouts and exclamations of his friends in their rooms - they were probably playing Uno or one of the other card games Yamaguchi had brought along. 

It was peaceful then within that night. A small chorus of footsteps grew louder as they approached him, pausing just in front of him. He did not open his eyes. 

“You’re gonna catch a cold, you know?” 

He opened one eye to see Yachi standing over him, hands on her hips. She was wearing her pajamas - the ones with constellations on them - and her hair was out of its usual ponytail. The moonlight shines down on her, illuminating her pale skin and blonde hair. She stood above him, swaddled in the night sky whilst wearing her own. It was almost ironic. He blinked once in her direction then closed his eyes again, humming lightly in acknowledgment.

“Shouyou, what are you doing out here?” She sighed deeply and he could almost feel her concerned gaze staring holes into him. 

Without any regard to her question, he spoke. “Come look at the stars with me.” His request hung in the air for a moment before she relented. Hinata heard some shuffling and her footsteps transfer over to the grass and then felt her lay down next to him. He opened his eyes then, still looking towards the sky. “You can see the constellations if you look. If you don’t find any, I can help you make some up.” 

She laughed, a clear twinkling sound - it didn't sound any different than it had when they'd first met. Some things never change, he supposes. “What are you doing out here?” She tries again. He elects not to answer.Her question hung in the air for a long couple of seconds and she could tell he wasn't eager to answer.

There were a few moments of them laying there when he finally spoke up. “I’m going away after graduation.” Although he couldn’t see it, Yachi’s eyes widened. She sat up and turned to look down at him. Hinata’s gaze flickered over to look at her; her mouth was open and the clear expression of shock made itself apparent upon her features. He quickly added on, “I’ll be back, though. I’m not leaving forever.” 

All she could muster was a single word: “Why?” 

Why? She had asked. Why? Why was he willing to leave everything behind? 

He just shrugged. “I want to learn to play beach volleyball.” 

She hummed in acknowledgment. “I expected as much. Always aiming for the sky, aren’t you, Sho?” He began to laugh and she laid back down. 

“The stars are pretty tonight.” She whispers. Their glittering, twinkling selves reflected themselves in her eyes, he noticed. Fitting. 

He nods and traces his palms with his thumbs again. “They are.” 

“Do you think they’ll be different wherever you're going?” 

He shrugged, again. “They may look different, but they’re still the same stars. The world will turn eventually and I’ll see these stars again.” 

She nods. They go silent again. 

“The training camp’s almost over,” Yachi looked over at him, “We’re gonna go back home soon.” 

“I know.” His gaze stayed locked on the stars. 

“This may be the last one we ever go to.” She continues, studying his face.

“I know.” 

She sighed. “I’m gonna miss you, you know that Sho?” 

He pauses and moves his hand over to grab her, lacing their fingers together. It was all he could then. 

“Call me every day - ok? Even when I’m asleep or busy, leave a voicemail or something. I’ll miss hearing your voice.” Hinata nodded. She squeezed his hand. “And send pictures too! I want to see everything you see!” 

He laughs at her eagerness, “I will.”

“And send pictures of what you get to eat! I want to make sure you’re eating healthily-”

“Yeah, okay.” 

“-and send pictures of the beach - is there going to be a beach? If there is send pictures, I haven’t been in _so long_ , I’m so jealous-”

“Mhm.”

“-and don’t forget to send selfies of yourself-” 

“I'll send so many selfies, you'll get sick of seeing me.”

“-I could never get sick of seeing you, Sho.” She doesn't want him to go, it's obvious. She wants to see him every day, to continue to be friends like this. She never wants to be without his smile and she wants him to know that - she doesn't think he does. Somewhere between her demands, she'd begun to tear up.

Hinata noticed this and sat up, the stars left forgotten. His voice was soft as he spoke, “I’m gonna miss you too.” Immediately, she pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his neck. The tears began to fall. “Don’t cry now! I’m not gone yet!” He exclaimed, rubbing her back gently. “It’s alright-”

“But-” She started before he cut her off again.

“-I’m still here, okay? I'm still here.” 

He held her there for a few long minutes, rubbing her back as she let it all out. Once she'd calmed, the two of them laid back down upon the grass, watching the states. He pointed out his favorite constellations and the two of them had made some up. They named stars after their friends, pointing out a particularly bright one they named Karasuno and the surrounding ones they name after their kouhais. They laid out on the grass for the entire night and watched the sun rise together. 

He may be leaving but he's not gone yet. 


	2. the road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There wasn’t much to be done now and there wasn’t much time. Soon they’d be going and soon he’d be gone. He wonders, beneath the stars, how many times he’s going to have to say goodbye."
> 
> alternatively: hinata says goodbye in his mother's car, pulled over on a street in the middle of nowhere.

The roof of his mom’s car was uncomfortable, but it was a small price to pay for the view splayed out in front of him. Hinata sat upon the blanket with his legs crossed, eyes fixated on the sky. A gradient was beginning to form as the sun began to set behind the mountains - as it did, he leaned over to peer into the car. 

“It’s starting, if you don’t hurry you’re going to miss it!” He exclaimed with a laugh before rightening himself again. Hinata tucked his knees up to his chest and rest his head atop of them, wrapping his arms around his legs to secure them near him. Yamaguchi quickly got out of the car and climbed on top of it, settling himself next to Hinata. 

The sky put on a show for the two friends, the colors shifting from a warm orange to a soft pinkish-red to a light purple to a deep blue, the stars beginning to appear above them. Silence overtook the two teens as they focused on the lovely colors of the sky, changing ever-so-slightly every second. The clouds looked like small tufts of cotton, altocumulus dotting the horizon. Eventually, the warmth of the sun faded into the unforgiving chill of the night and the stars stayed prevalent in the young evening, every so often twinkling. Hinata winked at them. 

The evening breeze started to pick up, pushing cruelly against their severely underdressed forms. Cotton t-shirt moves slightly in the wind and from out of the corner of his eye, Hinata watched Yamaguchi shiver. “Do you wanna go sit inside the car?” Hinata could barely get the question out before his friend began nodding enthusiastically. 

Quickly, they shuffled off of the car, pulling the blanket down with them. The two boys slid into the front seat of Hinata’s mom’s car and the blanket was pushed into the backseat by Yamaguchi. Hinata started the car and turned on the heat warmers as the brunette pulled the plastic bag full of food to the front. He rifled through the snacks and various containers of drinks, pushing aside juices and soda before finding his prize. He passed one bento to Hinata, holding onto the other for himself.

They began to dig in, chopsticks picking up small rolls of sushi that sat in a line and fresh vegetables that lined the side. As they ate, Yamaguchi looked over to Hinata. 

“What?” The ginger asked, looking over at his friend and captain, a roll of sushi halfway in his mouth.

“It’s nothing, really.” Yamaguchi shrugged, returning to scrutinizing and carefully selecting a roll. He popped it in his mouth.

“No,” Hinata swallowed. “It’s never just ‘nothing’ with you. What’s up?” 

Knowing that he had been caught, Yamaguchi sighed and set his bento down, resting it on his lap. “You never mentioned where you’re going after graduation. Tsukki and Yacchan already told us they’re going to university, and it’s pretty obvious that Kageyama’s going to sign on right after graduation, but you’ve been totally tight-lipped about your plans.”

“Where are  _ you _ going?” Hinata countered, raising his eyebrows.

He shook his head and gave his friend a look, “You already know that I’m going to university like the others.”

Hinata, avoiding Yamaguchi’s question, picked a roll with his chopsticks and pushed it around the container, pressing it into the corners before pulling it back to the middle and squishing it with the chopsticks. Despite his calm and admittedly, dodgy behavior, the fact that he was playing with his food betrayed his anxiety.

At his friend’s continued reluctance, Yamaguchi rested his hand on Hinata’s arm, halting his ministrations. “Shouyou.” 

He sighed and looked through the windshield at the stars. They winked at him. “I’m going to Brazil.” 

Immediately taken aback, Yamaguchi retracts his hand ever-so-slightly, before resting it on Hinata’s shoulder. “Are you sure? It’s a big change…” 

He nods. “I’m sure. I want to learn to play beach.” 

“Beach…?” 

“Volleyball. Beach Volleyball.” 

Yamaguchi blinks. “That’s going to be… different. Who all knows so far?” 

Hinata turns to look at Yamaguchi, eyebrows furrowing as he thinks. “Well… my mom knows, Yacchan knows, Coach Ukai and Takeda know, and... that’s pretty much it so far.” 

“Damn. How are you going to tell Natsu?” At this question, the ginger’s shoulders slump. 

“If I’m being honest, I hadn’t really thought about it until now. Do you think she’ll hate me, Tadashi?” 

The friend in question blinks once, twice, then a third time. “No. I don’t think she will. Shou, she’s your  _ sister _ . She wants you to succeed and I’m sure she’ll support you on this like she always does.” 

Hinata nods solemnly and the two fall into a brief silence before he speaks up, his voice soft. “Y’know, ‘dashi, I’m gonna miss you.” 

“What? Why?” Yamaguchi’s eyes widen and he furrows his brows.

“You’re a good friend to me. You always know just what to say.” He grins at Yamaguchi. 

The brunette’s face flushes in embarrassment and he retracts his hand from Hinata’s shoulder, eyes looking everywhere but Hinata’s face. “I’m gonna miss you too.” 

“You know, when I told Yacchan, she demanded pictures of  _ everything _ from me and daily calls and voicemails.” At this, the two of them laugh, it was a very Yachi thing to say. 

“Really? That much, huh? I won’t ask too much of you then.” 

Hinata sighs deeply before laughing to himself, “Alright, lay it on me.” 

Yamaguchi takes a deep breath and a moment to collect his thoughts before he responds. “I want you to send us pictures--not of  _ everything _ , but of your favorite things. I don’t want you to get  _ too _ caught up in missing me-”

“Ha!”

“-that wasn’t a joke.” He winks. “But most importantly, I want you to have fun.”

Hinata taps his finger against his chin a few times to mimic being deep in thought before nodding slowly. “Yeah. I can do that for you.”

They shared another grin before continuing to eat from their bento. Above them, the expanse of stars glittered. Soft, clear light shone down on them from the moon and stars. Hinata told Yamaguchi that they were smiling down on them and he laughed and smiled back. The sky was speckled with glowing sparks, and sitting in his mom’s car in the mountains laughing with Yamaguchi, Hinata couldn’t feel happier. 

That night they slept in the car, each boy curled up with the blanket he had brought along in his own seat. Mindlessly, the two whispered underneath the sky until one of them finally succumbed to sleep. It was Yamaguchi who had fallen asleep first, and Hinata just trained his gaze to the shining stars. 

There wasn’t much to be done now and there wasn’t much time. Soon they’d be going and soon he’d be gone. He wonders, beneath the stars, how many times he’s going to have to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i know i havent been working much on my other fics and im SO sorry i've been completely SWAMPED with schoolwork and other, smaller projects!! i do have some other oneshots i'll be posting one here soon but i've been busy just writing and trying to get out content lol
> 
> now that we're done with that, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! it was one of my favorites to write!! i probably won't post the other chapters until next week but!! i hope you enjoyed nonetheless <3 only 6 more goodbyes to go!!


End file.
